Seduced in the Sleepless City
Seduced in the Sleepless City is an otome game by Voltage Inc. You are an editor for a popular fashion magazine and fall in love with with one of the men you're interviewing at the Roppongi casino hotel. First released in September 2010 in Japan for Japan feature phones, its popularity has been increasing since then. It won the grand prize twice as the number one app on Voltage's Romance Game Award 2011 and 2012. It is currently available in iOS and Android. The English version of the app still uses the old interface, while the Japanese version already has the new interface. A Party version called Sleepless Cinderella is available for download and is the second game to be released with a Party Platform after My Forged Wedding: Party. Overview You just got promoted to be an editor in a monthly fashion magazine 'Cinderella', and your boss Atsushi Jinnai gives you work to cover the grand opening of the first legal casino in Japan, 'Urban Casino & Resort' in Roppongi, with many celebs attending the party. Your life suddenly becomes like a Cinderella that day when you get unexpected luck, befriended with celebs you met, and your destiny to meet with one of the celebs as your interview source, and perhaps your potential lover? Your life as a Cinderella has just begun! Prologue You just got into the editorial division of a monthly fashion magazine, Cinderella, and you're assigned to cover the grand opening of Urban Casino & Resort: Roppongi. You quickly leave the strong impression on Yuzuki Kitaoji and Ryoichi Hirose, a famous actor and god of romance novelist respectively, after making a little mess with your first interview with Yuzuki. Later you meet Noel Aijima the F1 racer standing alone at the party and then greeted by Mirai Kageyama, who gives you a card with number 21 in it. The casino owner, Satsuki Kitaoji, announces that you get the grand prize of traveling around the world since you have the winning card number. All guests celebrate your winning by offering drink together with you and you cannot refuse it. You finally can get outside to the pool area to get fresh air and meets Noel in there, but something happens that Kotaro, a white tiger who's the casino's mascot, runs to the pool area and pushes you into the pool. Noel saves you and Satsuki apologizes and lets you to get a bath in the VIP room so that you won't catch a cold. You're surprised to see famous cosmetic surgeon, Chihaya Koda, there half-naked after showering, but Satsuki says to him that you're a valuable guest and lets you to use the bathroom. Later, all the guys you met before gather in the VIP room and want to celebrate the hotel's grand opening and your winning together with you. You're feeling drunk after all of the celebrating parties and on the way to exit the casino building, a security guard asks you if you have business with someone in the casino. Mirai comes and helps you to clarify your answers on one of the men you have an appointment with. Depending on your choice, you will be guided and will wake up the next morning in one of the guys' room. The Characters |} |} Main Characters Yuzuki Kitaoji A famous actor from an award-winning TV Drama. His father is a business mogul while his mother is an ex-model. His brother, Satsuki, opens Japan's first legal casino in a chic district in Tokyo. Ryoichi Hirose A romance novel writer, making his debut at the young age of 19. He has sold over 2 million copies of his novels, and one of his novel 'Footsteps of An Angel' has been adapted to comics, movies, and television series. He is called the God of Romance Novels. Noel Aijima An F1 racer, known for his top class racing skills. He spent most of his school years in Ireland, Switzerland, and England. Chihaya Koda A cosmetic surgeon, having welcomed renowned actresses from all around the world. Mirai Kageyama A charismatic college student from a prestigious university in the city. He is also a model and the president of a venture company. There's even a rumor that he is part of an underground community... Satsuki Kitaoji Yuzuki's older brother and owner of Roppongi. He graduated from Harvard University before succeeding his father as the president of Kitaoji Enterprises. He is known as a prince of the business world due to his good looks and business skills. Minor Characters Available Stories |-| Main Story= *Yuzuki Kitaoji *Ryoichi Hirose *Noel Aijima *Chihaya Koda *Mirai Kageyama *Satsuki Kitaoji |-| Epilogue= *Yuzuki Kitaoji *Ryoichi Hirose *Noel Aijima *Chihaya Koda *Mirai Kageyama *Satsuki Kitaoji |-| Sequel= *Yuzuki Kitaoji *Ryoichi Hirose *Noel Aijima *Chihaya Koda *Mirai Kageyama *Satsuki Kitaoji |-| Proposal Sequel= *Yuzuki Kitaoji *Ryoichi Hirose *Noel Aijima *Chihaya Koda *Mirai Kageyama *Satsuki Kitaoji |-| Sub Stories= *The Kitaoji Brothers Special *The Ryoichi Special *Notes from the Race *The Mirai Special *Urban Casino Resort: Kobe *Chihaya's Recipes *A Springtime Walk in Shitamachi *Celebs vs. Thieves *A Socialite Vacation *Ryoichi vs Takuto *Festival Night with Satsuki: Wasshoi! *Castaways *Where We First Met Trivia *In the party version of this game, all the characters are 3 years older than their original in the paid app except for Mirai who is only 2 years older. *This is the second game that has not being released on the GREE platform and only released on PARTY. *It's the third game to be released in the PARTY game series. *Voltage Entertainment USA INC. created a game called Glass Stilettos in Manhattan which is heavily based on this game. Category:Seduced in the Sleepless City Category:Yuzuki Kitaoji Category:Ryoichi Hirose Category:Noel Aijima Category:Chihaya Koda Category:Mirai Kageyama Category:Satsuki Kitaoji Category:Hibiki Shiina Category:Jinnai Atsushi Category:Trevor Konno Category:Games Category:Slice of Life